


sunshine

by bethabeepbeep



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doubt, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, none of the others are mentioned soz, woochan has my heart, woojin is a panicked gay in this oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethabeepbeep/pseuds/bethabeepbeep
Summary: “i could’ve sworn that we were dating. are you sure that we aren’t?”orchan is sleepy and woojin is warm and they’re both whipped.





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo please give this drabble a chance! i wrote it while half asleep so please ignore any mistakes oops. i hope u enjoy reading this *^*

the warmth that quickly spread over woojin woke him up. when his eyes cracked open, he squinted and nearly shut them again. the sunlight was seeping into the room through the window and a beam of it was laying directly on top of him. it was too bright and he didn’t feel like he would be able to fall back asleep with it in his face so he flipped over.

 

he reeled back in surprise and nearly fell off the bed at the sight he was met with. chan was sleeping peacefully next to him, pressed against the wall. his hair was out in all directions and woojin was tempted to smooth down the little cowlick on the side of his head. woojin let out a small sigh, confused but content. it wasn’t every day that he got to wake up with chan so he decided to take what he could get.

 

the sun was shining on chan, too, although not as brightly and not enough to wake him up, apparently. woojin admired his features, puffy from sleep but sharp and visible because of the sunlight. he was simultaneously ethereal and extremely adorable. his mouth was parted in a way that should have been unattractive but woojin found it cute. his hand was laying on top of the pillow and woojin smiled sleepily when his fingers twitched. chan was always moving, even if he was dead asleep or watching a movie. he couldn’t stay still for the life of him. woojin found it cute, especially since one of chan’s jittering habits was clinging onto woojin every chance he got.

 

chan shuffled in his sleep, moving forward a bit so he was closer to woojin. there was now only a few inches of space between them. woojin rolled onto his back and ran a hand over his face, letting a sigh fill the otherwise silent room. a quick glance at his phone confirmed that it was nearing 10 in the morning. he actually slept a bit later than he expected.

 

that still didn’t explain why chan was in his bed. he fell asleep last night by himself and didn’t wake up at all in the middle of the night. woojin took this moment of thought to glance at chan and nearly jumped when he did a double take to see chan blinking blearily at him. a quiet grunt made its way out of said person, “why do you sigh so loud?” chan shuffled his way towards woojin and snuggled up to him, shoving his face into the junction of his shoulder and neck.

 

“sorry?” woojin stuttered, trying to look at chan without disturbing him. “are you alright?”

 

chan hummed, “‘m just tired, _babe_ ,” he let the english word slip, and woojin almost flinched.

 

“babe?”

 

“yes?” chan lifted his head up a bit to look at woojin. woojin looked at him from the corner of his eyes and they made eye contact.

 

“no, i mean... why’d you call me babe?”

 

chan grumbled, wiggling to get more comfortable and in turn, moved his head away from woojin’s. woojin felt like he could breath easier now, and he turned his head to fully look at chan. “sorry, do you not want me to use english pet names?”

 

woojin’s eyes widened and he sputtered, “what’s with the sudden pet names, in general? it’s not like we’re dating!” woojin nervously giggled, shuffling in place.

 

chan’s face scrunched up and he tried to rub away some of the sleep in his eyes. “what?”

 

“what do you mean, what?” woojin asked incredulously.

 

chan sat up to lean on his elbow and stared down at woojin. “i could’ve sworn that we were dating. are you sure that we aren’t? the others seem to think we are...”

 

woojin sat up quickly, shock coursing through him as he turned his body to face chan. “they do? what? why?”

 

chan ran a hand over his face and laughed bitterly as he fell back onto his pillow, seeming to have woken up a bit more. “because i’m so obviously head over heels for you, why else?”

 

the statement seemed like it wanted to be sarcastic but woojin saw the truth in chan’s eyes. they held eye contact for what felt like forever. “do you have a fever?” woojin blurted randomly.

 

chan’s face morphed into one of confusion and frustration. “woojin, what?”

 

“you - you’re all red and you’re saying weird stuff...” woojin’s eyes darted around the room. he wasn’t sure if chan was telling the truth or just saying weird stuff because he was tired. woojin desperately wanted this to be real.

 

“it’s because i like you, woojin. i thought it was obvious?” woojin shook his head rapidly because

 

“it was not! at all. oh gosh,” it was woojin’s turn to be red and he scrambled to stand up off the bed. “you can’t be serious. you don’t like me! i’ve liked you for months and you never once showed that you liked me back,” he started backing up towards the door, facing chan as he rambled.

 

chan cautiously got up off the bed, too, taking slow steps toward woojin. “baby, calm down,” he paused to laugh. “you’re just too oblivious for your own good. it’s alright, though, because you’re cute.”

 

woojin started to turn around, getting ready to dart out of the room. before he could even get his body to face the door, he was pushed against it. a protest was on the tip of his tongue when soft, plump lips were pressed against his.

 

it took woojin a moment to realize what was happening. once he came to his senses, his hands shot up to cup chan’s nape. the kiss was slow, more focused on pouring all the pent up feelings into it. chan’s arms were running up and down woojin’s back, pulling him away from the door so his back wasn’t digging into it. one of woojin’s hands made its way to chan’s right cheek, tilting chan’s head in order to deepen the kiss. chan opened his mouth a bit and woojin followed, moving in sync with chan.

 

woojin yanked his face away from chan once he realized that, holy shit, he just kissed chan. bang chan. his best friend for years and the person he’s liked for months. his hands were still cupping chan’s head and neck and they just stared at each other for what felt like hours. it was really only a few minutes but woojin took in a decade of information from it. he noticed how chan’s eyes were glassy and he kept blinking. his lips were even puffier than they normally were and they were glossy.

 

chan sniffed, breaking the silence. woojin let out a loud, short laugh and cupped chan’s face. “oh my god, you’re crying.”

 

chan laughed wetly and shook his head, a grin making its way onto his face. “of course i’m crying! why aren’t you?” chan’s hands roamed to woojin’s waist, and he brought the other a bit closer, if possible. they were almost nose to nose and it should’ve been awkward, but it wasn’t. woojin’s eyes fluttered and he tilted his head back, shaking it in disbelief. “i can’t believe this. what just happened?”

 

woojin looked back down in time to see chan shake his head slightly, staring at woojin like he hung the stars. they just stared at each other, roaming over every feature possible. it was silent for a couple minutes before chan broke out into another grin. woojin mirrored his expression. “i love you, woojin,” chan whispered and woojin’s facial expression morphed into one of awe. chan giggled, “i love you so much, kim woojin. i will shout it so the whole world hears,” he paused, taking a few steps back so woojin couldn’t reach him. with his volume raised about ten levels, he shouted, “kim woojin, i love you and only you to the moon and-“

 

woojin laughed loudly, covering chan’s mouth with his left hand, shoving him into the bed. “shut up, chan! don’t wake the others.”

 

woojin flopped onto the bed next to chan’s horizontal body before lying back, himself. he yelped when chan poked him in the side and he whipped his head over to look at chan. “say it back,” chan whispered, a pout on his lips and a hopeful but frightened look in his eyes.

 

woojin smiled softly, hoping his own facial expression expressed how much he felt in that very moment, and in every moment he spent with chan. “i love you, too, chan,” woojin whispered, knocking their knees together and reaching over to intertwine their hands. “i love you too,” woojin repeated, staring at chan like he couldn’t look away.

 

chan stared back with equal fire in his eyes. the sun might have been bright and warm, but woojin couldn’t help but feel like chan did a better job being the sun in his life.

 

and, so, woojin would like to thank the sun. would like to thank the sun for waking him up that morning, and then thank the sun for quite possibly the best day of his life so far.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. kudos and comments are always appreciated. <33 have a lovely day/night!
> 
> if you want to scream with me about stray kids (or any group, really) just message me on twitter @skzneuf !


End file.
